Tell her tonight
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Merrill era peligrosa cuanto más dulce pretendía ser. El rubio hipócrita con ínfulas de activista social tampoco le agradaba. No obstante, no imaginaba cómo diablos se atrevían a negar ser el uno para el otro. "Preferiría morir antes de confesarlo". Por supuesto que él haría algo así, pero no en la guardia de Fenris. La celestina vino del lugar menos esperado. [AU escolar]
1. Come on, Eileen

**Disclaimer:** Todos los mencionados son propiedad de BioWare.

* * *

 **N/A** : Como cada vez, voy a ocupar un montón de espacio para disculparme xD Sip, otra historia colgada acá escasos minutos después de la anterior porque esta magnífica conexión Wi-Fi no será eterna, me temo.

No, no están alucinando, es un High School AU. No suelo escribir AUs en _fandoms_ como DA (la cosa de modernizar el mundo me disgusta un poquito), pero me pareció que los personajes de DA2 se prestaban bastante. ¿Advertencias? Un montón de tonterías adolescentes. Nada espectacular (cliché, cliché, cliché). Simple (se ha sabido de agua de _kool-aid_ con más sabor). Una relación poco sana, _kinda, sorta_... Tragedia y cursilerías, así de inverosímil. _Crack-ships_. Mi amor inmenso por Merrill e Isabela, porque pelearía en un foso a mano limpia por ambas. No me fascina el título en inglés pero soy mala con los títulos so...

La primera canción para la primera noche es "Come on Eileen" de Dexy's Midnight Runners

* * *

 **Tell her tonight**

.

 _i. Come on Eileen_

Desde afuera, podía parecer estúpido, pero la adrenalina se disparaba dentro de ella en momentos como aquél. Era emocionante observarlo, a riesgo de que girara por casualidad y notara el intenso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Anders sonreía en dirección a Hawke y sus otros amigos, cansado como para ponerse de pie y seguir el juego de sus compañeros. Una verdadera lástima, verlo bailar tontamente desde aquella posición habría coronado la noche. Por supuesto, mejor que _verlo_ moverse en la pista, habría sido moverse _junto_ a él.

Ella sospechaba que era similar a pedir un milagro. ¿Anders bailar con ella? No sucedían cosas semejantes sin que algo terrible pasara también, en una especie de macabro intercambio divino. Merrill movió inquieta los pies al pensarlo. Luego, se alisó la parte inferior del vestido.

Merrill había encontrado su vestido, de un verde intenso y fresco, en el fondo de un estante de la tienda de rebajas. Estaba precioso. La tela se deslizaba suave entre sus dedos y supo que estaba ante la elección correcta. Se imaginó mil escenarios mientras hacía fila para pagar. La mayoría los esteralizaba el chifón de su vestido de mangas largas y sueltas. Anders la distinguía entre la multitud al entrar; ella, enmarcada por la decoración de la puerta, resaltaba, y él acudía a Merrill, como quien no quiere la cosa, para dejar caer un comentario sobre lo bonita que se veía aquella noche.

En otros apostaba por algo más. Un brazo de Anders pasaba por su cintura al bailar y ella respiraba su aroma con los ojos cerrados. Sería mágico.

Había algo mágico acerca de él, siempre lo había creído, incluso en los días que se creía capaz de estrangularlo.

—Es una oportunidad fantástica, gatita.

La voz de Isabela la hizo abandonar sus alocadas fantasías con un torpe respingo que por poco la lleva a caer de frente al suelo. Isabela no dio señas de haberlo notado, o quizá lo había notado, pero habituada como estaba a la torpeza de Merrill, decidió no prestarle atención. Acto seguido, su amiga se dejó caer en la silla contigua. Merrill se removió, empujándose hacia atrás hasta lograr que su espalda estuviera recta de nuevo. Con cierta gracia notó que en esa posición debía estirar los pies para alcanzar el suelo. Le sonrió al par de zapatos negros con el forro de terciopelo.

Había tenido otras tantas fantasías cuando compró aquellos bonitos zapatos.

—¿Tú crees?

Isabela giró levemente y se recargó sobre ella para lograr una vista perfecta del sitio en el que Anders se hallaba descansando. Merrill amaba aquellos tontos bailes también, pero al advertir lo extrañamente animado que estaba el chico rubio y el buen ángulo que tendría desde aquél sitio, Isabela no había podido convencerla de ir a bailotear con ella y Fenris.

—Seguro que sí, míralo, está suplicando que una chica en zapatillas de terciopelo le pida un baile —dijo Isabela de la manera más exagerada.

Merrill se mordió los labios y miró sus pies con nerviosismo.

—Podría estar cansado.

—Anders puede ser un bastardo melancólico -e insufrible- a veces, pero no es un anciano... no la mayor parte del tiempo —se corrigió al ponerse de pie con un elegante salto.

Merrill observó a Isabela con una pizca de anhelo y envidia. Si ella fuera la mitad de guapa, interesante e ingeniosa que Isabela, hacía horas que estaría bailando con Anders en lugar de limitarse a espiarlo como una especie de escalofriante acosadora.

—Si no funciona, siempre tienes un lugar con nosotros —señaló a Fenris, quien estaba frente a la mesa de las bebidas. Tenía una mueca y ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con alguien.

Isabela resopló.

—No —Merrill sacudió la cabeza, entretenida. Convencerlo de asistir a la celebración de esa noche había sido una proeza, cuando se le dijo que Merrill andaría cerca, su humor no mejoró mucho—. Cubrí mis horas reglamentarias como la tercera rueda, ¿no? —sonrió.

—No te atrevas a insinuarlo, señorita. Somos amigos.

No quiso presionarla. Merrill no era una experta en romance, después de todo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada condescendiente. Si ella quería creer que su relación con Fenris era la relación de un par de amigos, no sería Merrill quien la contradijera, pero ella tenía varios amigos y a ninguno lo trataba como Isabela al chico del cabello que había revolucionado el instituto en su momento.

—No estábamos hablando de Fenris —continuó. Le arqueaba una ceja, a espera de que Merrill se incorporara y caminara para eliminar la distancia entre ella y Anders. En la teoría se escuchaba muy bien, el problema era reunir valor para hacerlo—. ¿Cuándo tendrás una oportunidad como esta de nuevo? Ve, yo me encargaré de pedir algo romántico y lindo al imbécil que ha estado a cargo de la música esta noche.

—Es una chica, Isabela.

—Fantástico —gruñó al retorcer los labios en dirección a la cabina de audio en la parte superior del gimnasio—. Ahora, largo. Intenta algo diferente a lo que hacen en clases. Si se porta como un imbécil, grita y lo patearé.

* * *

—¿Bailamos?

El asombro de Anders duró varios agónicos segundos. Abrió los ojos sin comprender, obviamente Merrill lo había pillado distraído con su atropellada pregunta. En seguida, una sonrisa ladeada curvó los labios del muchacho y una chispa de curiosidad iluminó su mirada.

—De nuevo, un poco más despacio.

Merrill inhaló y repitió su pregunta, asegurándose de articular cada sílaba esta vez. Estaba apunto de perder la entereza y la confianza que había reunido tras su conversación con Isabela, y en sus mejillas ardería entonces un sonrojo delator. Sus mejillas siempre terminaban traicionándola. O su boca. Suplicó no tener un acceso de verborrea. Rompería la magia de la noche.

La curiosidad y la confusión se evaporaron de la expresión de Anders y en su lugar quedó una amigable sonrisa que cubría cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pensando de ella justo en ese momento. Podía, por dar un ejemplo, estar cavilando que la chica frente a él había inhalado pintura un buen rato, no sería la primera vez que lo considerara, estaba segura.

—Muy bien, Merrill —accedió y se incorporó sin dejar caer la enigmática curva de sus labios.

Por supuesto, se quedó congelada. Sin darse cuenta, había estado segura de que Anders eludiría la invitación con cualquier excusa, y ella tendría que volver a su lugar, porque ser la tercera rueda en la relación de Fenris e Isabela en ocasiones como esta era demasiado cómodo para su amiga, pero no para ella.

—Muy... ¿Muy bien? Así... sin... más. ¿Seguro?

—Sí —dijo con súbita extrañeza—. Podemos comportarnos como adolescentes normales de vez en cuando. En el fondo creo que somos... ¿amigos? ¿No?

Cabeceó hacia la pista, donde otros adolescentes se sacudían al ritmo de la terriblemente confusa música moderna. La contempló un momento desde la distancia de algunos pasos que se había creado ante el titubeo de Merrill. Ella creyó que el desesperado ritmo de su corazón podría escucharse por encima del ruido que prorrumpía en su fantasía hecha realidad, no deseaba que Anders la creyera una ridícula enamorada, a pesar de ser justamente eso.

Para muchas personas, el hecho de escuchar a la persona causante de tan hondos suspiros clasificarte en la categoría de "Amigos" habría sido la muerte. Para ella, era un alivio escucharlo decir aquello.

Ahogó un suspiro y se concentró otros instantes más en él, deseosa de guardar esa imagen para siempre en su memoria, por si las cosas salían mal luego. Sus manos estaban alojadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la camisa remangada sin el corbatín rojo. A veces olvidaba lo apuesto que era. Incluso cuando Isabela proclamaba que aquella era su única cualidad.

—Te queda bien el verde.

El aliento abandonó sus pulmones. Sus ojos, desmesuradamente abiertos, enfocaron el rostro de Anders, en busca de alguna seña que delatara burla o mentira. Se topó con una sinceridad cristalina, imposible de tachar como embuste. Sus mejillas se encendieron por fin, mientras parpadeaba incrédula y recelosa de la situación en general. A veces al chico rubio se le antojaba ser sarcástico, o por otro lado, era capaz de usar una sinceridad hiriente.

Nada en el semblante de Anders parecía deseoso de herirla ahora.

Le había regalado un comentario dulce, a ella, la torpe, poco confiable, estrafalaria y escalofriante Merrill. Un obsequio extravagante de una fuente poco ordinaria. Lo aceptó con un leve asentimiento y antes de que pudiera acercarse a él, la música cesó de repente. La mayoría de los asistentes al baile de primavera, incluidos Anders y Merrill, buscaron la cabina de audio. Una fracción de segundo después, las primeras notas de _Come on Eileen_ se adueñaron del lugar.

Isabela había prometido algo romántico, y aquella canción podía ser linda y divertida, pero no le parecía muy romántica. El significado de la palabra para Merrill debía diferir del que tenía Isabela.

Anders estaba distraído y extrañado por el cambio brusco de música. Merrill se mordió los labios, dio un paso de prueba, y al final decidió ser valiente por una vez. Se aproximó con alegres saltos y al coger su mano comenzó a tirar de él hacia el centro de la pista. Para su enorme asombró, Anders no opuso ninguna resistencia. La siguió con aquellos pasos enérgicos pero sin mucho sentido o ritmo. Comenzaron a dar vueltas y exagerados saltos, se agitaron y menearon de las más graciosas maneras, y corearon la canción hasta que la risa los venció.

Y por una noche (la primera noche), mientras se doblaban de risa, Merrill fingió que eran ellos dos nada más.

Merrill fingió que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, justo como en sus alocados sueños. Merrill se olvidó de las incontables ocasiones en las que ella se había sentido desgastada e infeliz tras compartir la mitad de sus clases con él; omitió cada endiablada oportunidad que Anders aprovechó para intentar aleccionarla; y se obligó a desterrar de su memoria los gestos exasperados de él cuando no aceptaba alguna de las ideas sobre las que despotricaba habitualmente.

Aquella noche era perfecta.

Ellos dos lo eran.


	2. Do I wanna know?

_ii. Do I wanna know?_

En el vecindario de Merrill, donde los departamentos se apretaban y el gris dominaba el paisaje, tener un jardín era una especie de lujo. A veces, durante el camino a casa, Anders podía verla robando flores; y en la pequeña ventaba que se abría al panorama deprimente de la parte baja de Kirkwall, Merrill cuidaba de un par de helechos con un esmero que en el inicio juzgó como una excusa para llegar tarde la primera clase.

Desde entonces, un par de años le habían enseñado que en todo cuanto se refería a Merrill pocas cosas podían ser lo que la primera impresión permitía ver. Había aprendido, sin quererlo, mucho sobre ella, y de cualquier modo, siempre había algo que no entendía, que no encajaba con todo lo demás. Intrigante y frustrante a un mismo tiempo.

Anders arqueó una ceja, entretenido. Luego de haber recabado los datos necesarios para la hipótesis que explicara el retraso de Merrill esta vez, se mofó de su intento de pasar desapercibida. La escuálida silueta de Merrill había aparecido del otro lado de la puerta. Sobre el cristal, la sombra de su cabello recortado de modo irregular y el contorno de un abrigo inmenso que Anders pudo identificar como aquella espantosa prenda de un color imposible, la delataron. Unos segundos después empujó un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza para realizar una inspección. Se mordía los labios cuando adentró en el aula, avanzando entre los pupitres mientras el profesor no observaba.

Le asombró que consiguiera sentarse sin emitir ningún ruido. Al ser una chica poco grácil, casi nunca era capaz de llegar hasta su pupitre sin provocar algún incidente que atrajera la atención del profesor hacia ella.

—¡Psst! —Él Giró la cabeza en dirección al llamado—. Anders.

—¿Sí, Merrill?

—¿Me prestarías un lápiz?

La observó con una expresión neutra, parpadeando sin que el requerimiento despertara sorpresa en él. Suspiró algo teatralmente antes de comenzar a buscar entre sus pertenencias. Revolvió su mochila durante varios segundos. Al cabo de un rato, su ceño se frunció profundamente y emitió un resoplido.

—No has traído ninguno, ¿no es así?

Clavó sus ojos en Merrill y le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa que pudo formar. No, no tenía un jodido lápiz ni siquiera para sí mismo. Botó la mochila sobre el suelo. El profesor dejó de trazar números y símbolos sobre la pizarra, y giró el torso para reprenderlo con una de sus severas miradas detrás de esas gafas grandes y anticuadas.

—Tarde otra vez, señorita —señaló aburrido, su reprimenda esta vez sobre Merrill, antes de volver a la pizarra.

Decidió ignorar a la chica hasta que el profesor terminó de dibujar un triángulo y comenzó con la explicación; sus circunstancias ya era lo bastante complicadas sin incluir otro problema causado por una tontería como aquella. Ella se giró, captando, por seguro, la intención de Anders. El muchacho recogió su mochila y extrajo un bolígrafo. Odiaba usar bolígrafos en clase de cálculo.

—Mira. —Merrill puso un objeto amarillo sobre su libreta abierta. Lo pilló por sorpresa y se le quedó mirando al lápiz con extrañeza un par de segundos. Alzó la vista de vuelta a ella y la puso sobre el lápiz otra vez—. _Vaya, qué amable, Merrill_ —imitó con su vocecita el agradecimiento que él aún no pronunciaba—. Oh, no ha sido nada, Anders. Asegúrate de devolverlo a Aveline... aunque tiene un paquete lleno, así que no creo que los eche de menos.

Acto seguido, la vio poner toda su atención en la pizarra y comenzar a copiar. Mordisqueaba el trocito de madera a ratos y se lo enredaba en el cabello en otros. Aveline no iba a querer eso de vuelta, de eso podía estar segura.

—No entendí una sola cosa de lo que dijo —confesó al término de la clase. Había una leve mueca en su cara, pero su tono más que desalentado, sonaba jovial.

Anders parpadeó, arreglando con aire ausente sus pertenencias para salir. Se colgó la mochila al hombro, realizando movimientos automáticos todavía.

—Yo... tampoco —se escuchó decir y por respuesta Merrill dio un par de saltitos emocionados.

—Perfecto —dijo al fin, sin mutar su actitud alegre cuando se percató del ceño fruncido de él—. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos con esto. Lo veremos después de clase.

—No estoy libre...

—Después de clase, después de clase, después de clase. —Merrill se alejó por el pasillo repitiéndolo en voz alta, sin escuchar su réplica. ¿Temía olvidarlo? Muy probable.

Merrill la chica despistada y parlanchina. La había conocido durante el primer año en la oficina del consejero. No le prestó atención al principio. Merrill era una estudiante más, típica, si sobresalía era por aquel ánimo demasiado alegre para su gusto. Alguien como ella no podía tener otro conflicto que la llevara a la oficina del psicólogo estudiantil que no fuera un llanto desmedido por su bolígrafo preferido extraviado o algo igual de ridículo. Al menos, eso creyó hasta el día que por casualidad la vio estirarse en un anaquel para alcanzar un libro en lo alto y la blusa reveló piel cubierta de moretones.

Una especie de complicidad lo había unido a ella desde entonces. Nunca lo habían hablado, nunca se mencionaba en el rato que aguardaban juntos su turno para la sesión psicológica. Permanecía como el elefante en la habitación, pero ellos, en el fondo, sabían que era lo les mantenía girando en la órbita del otro pese a las personalidades prácticamente incompatibles.

Anders torció los labios. Lecciones extras de matemáticas solo porque sí con Merrill y quién sabe quién más, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿De veras quería una razón para pasar más tiempo con ella? No parecía la opción sensata. Anders no había prestado atención en clase, vale, pero la asignatura no se le daba mal en general, no necesitaba esa asesoría extracurricular por una clase en la que invirtió su atención en la súper extraña chica de orejas de punta en lugar de enfocarse en el profesor.

Desde donde se había quedado parado con cara de idiota pudo distinguir como Merrill saludaba y se lanzaba emocionada a los brazos de Isabela y, un segundo después, a los de Fenris, para desconcierto y repugnancia del muchacho.

Sacudió la cabeza y giró para encontrarse él mismo con un grupo habitual de amigos entre los que se hallaba Hawke dando un espectáculo de los suyos. Un escenario más habitual, haciendo un uso muy informal del término.

—Tienes cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

—Ha debido ser tu cara —apuntó Carver mientras Hawke le propinaba una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Me parto de risa. Ja, ja. Para tu información, Anders ama mi cara. Dile.

Finalmente, Anders sonrió a medida que se convencía de haber enterrado el asunto sobre la rareza de Merrill. Cualquiera que fuera el origen y el motor de aquella incongruente personalidad, ¿a él qué le interesaba? Eran compañeros desde hacía más de dos años, si no lo había averiguado hasta entonces, quería decir que no existía nada que restara por descubrir. Merrill no era así de complicada.

—Amo otras partes de ti además de tu cara, encanto —Anders le siguió el juego.

Hawke festejó la respuesta que obtuvo alzando los brazos y mofándose de su hermano. Éste emitió un sonido de desagrado y rodó los ojos.

—Par de imbéciles.

—Ardientes imbéciles —le corrigió Hawke.

Las bromas estúpidas que eran rutina entre ellos lo hicieron sentir normal.

No obstante, justo allí cayó en la cuenta: normalidad no lo hacía sentir bien, acaso, bueno... normal.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Do I wanna know?_ de Arctic Monkeys tiene un tono muy diferente al infantil que he usado en este cap, lo sé. La cosa con mis HSAU es que a veces pueden pasar por _Children AU_ v: (ahora recuerdo por qué tengo dos de estos AU abandonados xD).

Este capítulo ha estado -también- meses en el editor de la página, esperando convertirse en una hermosa mariposa.

Mil gracias a quienes leen, y todo mi amor a **Fridda** y **Katz** por seguirme en mis más raros desvaríos :'3 Son unos pastelitos súper dulces cx


End file.
